紅一葉 (Akahitoha)
|-|Miku's Version= |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * azure, Kab, kyky, nyan_nyan, soraki, todorokisora, Bingo, Poko, Hiroshi@Haijindeath (illust) |links = }} |-|Luka's Version= |singers = Megurine Luka |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Ichiyou Moka (illust) * Geshi (background) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} Background The original song sung by Hatsune Miku was uploaded on February 29, 2008. It was well received with over 300,000 views; however, Luka's version uploaded a year after the original on May 26, 2009, entered "Vocaloid Hall of Fame" with 100,000 views six days after it was uploaded, and reached 1 million views on November 5, 2011. Luka's costume was featured in the online game TinierMe, and also featured in a few albums such as EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream, Vocaloseasons ～Autumn～, and Fabulous∞Melody. KarenT licenced Akahitoha's singles and is available for purchase in iTunes store. The song tells of a woman who "never misses the water until it's gone". She realized her happiness and love for a man only after he left for war. In the end, she watched the man out to war and promised to love him for eternity. Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Swaying in the wind, fluttering down Over your shoulder I see a single red leaf Just come close and we'll understand each other Our sadness will disappear into the sky The moonlight shone down. In the distance, the sound of a flute and festival drums This commonplace happiness was such a wonderful thing Let's talk someday about the joy of our meeting About how we never knew fleeting love Saying in the wind, fluttering down Over your shoulder I see a single red leaf Just come close and we'll understand each other Our sadness will disappear into the sky Gently, it draws near. The season shrouded in mist, the beckoning firelight Venturing out lost and stumbling isn't such a bad way to proceed May my drifting wishes reach you Cut-off prayers piling up There are some memories I can't forget Over your shoulder, a red sakura leaf Strong, yet fleeting, they bury the world. I'll offer up this love for eternity Swaying in the wind, fluttering down Tonight the dark of night is colored red I just want to be close and be held in your arms Until our sadness disappears into the sky Derivatives |human = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm7231024 }} |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm7595331 }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the Hatsune Miku × Kodo Taiko Performing Arts Ensemble concert. Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery Games = X Module izayoi.png|Luka's Izayoi module for the song "Akahitoha", designed by Ichiyou Moka. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. |-| Merchandising = KarenT_Luka_Album.jpg|Akahitoha's singles album (Luka version) Navigation_22994.png|Akahitoha nendoroid petit |-| Misc = Akahitoha_Luka_TinierMe.jpg|Luka's Akahitoha outfit in TinierMe External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Concert songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Video game songs